


The Darkside

by JiminysJournal



Series: Once Upon a Time in Kingdom Hearts [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Darkball (Kingdom Hearts), Darkside (Kingdom Hearts), Embedded Video, Episode: s01e02 The Thing You Love Most, Fix-Fic, Gen, Post-Episode: s05e10 Broken Heart, Post-Season 5A, Said video is a clip from OUaT-102, Screenplay/Script Format, Shadow (Kingdom Hearts), The Heartless (Kingdom Hearts), alternate season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminysJournal/pseuds/JiminysJournal
Summary: It's been a year since Hook died.  Storybrooke has been quiet.  But all good things must come to an end.  When a Dark cloud looms over the town and brings a monster with it, it will take a team effort to protect the town.  And during all of this, Charming and Robin watch over their kids.  Meanwhile, in the Enchanted Forest that was, after a visit from her friend Regina doesn't end well for Maleficent, she is forced to join forces with another villain with plans of his own…All this before she and Sea Devil warn the Charmings about the Dark Curse, too!





	1. Chapter 1

Please watch the following scene from OUaT-102 first. This story begins right after it. At 1:32, skip ahead one notch and mute the audio until the shot changes. Special thanks to KristinBauerFans for uploading the scene.

* * *

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. FORBIDDEN FORTRESS — NIGHT — FLASHBACK                      

                                                                           

                                                              FADE IN.     

                                                                           

          A Raven crows as it flies toward the Fortress.                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. FORBIDDEN FORTRESS — NIGHT                                  

                                                                           

          Look, it’s the same scene from OUaT-102.  Anyway, we see         

          that scene again (omitting the lines "Who DID give it to         

          you?" and "Where I got it’s none of your concern!").             

                                                                           

          Yada, yada, yada, MALEFICENT is pinned to the wall, trapped      

          in a candelabra by Regina, who stomps off, carrying the Dark     

          Curse.  Maleficent watches her leave.  Then:                     

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    You.                                                   

                                                                           

          We see a MYSTERIOUS FIGURE in a cloak, strangely reminiscent     

          of Jefferson’s hat.  The Figure appears to be around             

          Rumpelstiltskin’s height, but they are crouched over.  The       

          Figure turns their head at Maleficent.                           

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    What do you want?  Is it the                           

                    Curse?  You just missed it.                            

                                                                           

          The Figure waves their hand, and the candelabra loosens and      

          falls, freeing Maleficent.                                       

                                                                           

                              MYSTERIOUS FIGURE                            

                    I need —                                               

                                                                           

          This is not Rumpelstiltskin’s voice.  Rather, it is a much       

          deeper, Michael Dorn-like voice.  He gathers the shards of       

          Maleficent’s staff’s orb, and it reassembles and turns blood     

          red.  It reaffixes itself in the staff, which flies into his     

          hand, which remains covered by the cloak.                        

                                                                           

                              MYSTERIOUS FIGURE                            

                    – your help.                                           

                                                                           

                              END OF TEASER                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              2.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT ONE                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. FORBIDDEN FORTRESS — NIGHT                                  

                                                                           

          Maleficent is now carrying her staff.  She is stroking the       

          new orb, while the Mysterious Figure paces behind her.           

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Interesting change.                                    

                                                                           

                              MYSTERIOUS FIGURE                            

                    It will grant you greater powers.                      

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    What if I say, "No?"                                   

                                                                           

          The Figure raises his hand, and a Neoshadow Heartless from       

          Kingdom Hearts rises from the floor.                             

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                    I see.                                                 

                                                                           

          The Neoshadow retreats, and Maleficent turns to face the         

          Mysterious Figure.                                               

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                    Well, how can I help you?                              

                                                                           

                              MYSTERIOUS FIGURE                            

                    You will help me spread...Darkness.                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE PARK — DAY — PRESENT DAY                        

                                                                           

          It is a bright, sunny day.  HENRY MILLS and KARLY WISE are       

          playing basketball on a half-court.  He is wearing a red         

          shirt, red shorts, and yellow shoes; she is wearing a white      

          shirt, purple shorts, and white shoes with purple trim.  She     

          also has the ball.                                               

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    I knew that I’d find you snoozing                      

                    down here.                                             

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (laughs)                                          

                    Give me a break, Karly.                                

                                                                           

          She leaps and tosses the ball over his head, into the            

          hoop.  It bounces off the ground into Henry’s hand.              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              3.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    So, how are your moms’ re-election                     

                    campaigns going?                                       

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Well, Emma’s unopposed for sheriff,                    

                    and I think Regina’s only real                         

                    opponent for mayor is Headmaster                       

                    Janus...                                               

                                                                           

          Thunder rolls in the distance.  The sky is no longer clear       

          but entirely filled with clouds.                                 

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    That’s strange; Leroy’s forecast                       

                    called for zero chance of rain.                        

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                         (worried)                                         

                    We need to find shelter.                               

                                                                           

          They run down toward the street, bumping into the                

          SILVER-HAIRED BOY from OUaTiKH-000, knocking him over.  He       

          is wearing a yellow shirt, blue shorts, and blue and white       

          shoes.                                                           

                                                                           

                    KARLY AND HENRY                  SILVER-HAIRED BOY     

            (in unison)                    Ow!  Watch it!                  

          Sorry, Richie!                                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          He gets up and faces them at them.                               

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Karly, Henry.                                          

                         (points to sky)                                   

                    You see this?                                          

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Yeah.  Recognize it?                                   

                                                                           

          Richie briefly glances at Henry.                                 

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    I do.                                                  

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    You think it might have something                      

                    to do with the escaped Darkness a                      

                    year ago?                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              4.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Uh, actually...Yes.                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE STREET — DAY                                    

                                                                           

          Henry, Karly, and Richie are walking down the street.            

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    It happened a year ago.  The night                     

                    the Camelotians left.                                  

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    What happened?                                         

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    The Sigil.  He’s marked.  Cursed.                      

                         (to Richie)                                       

                    Have you told your mom?                                

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Yeah.  The day after.  I just                          

                    didn’t want to involve anyone else.                    

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Mickey might be able to help.  Or                      

                    Mother Superior.                                       

                                                                           

          They reach Granny’s Diner.  Richie puts his hand on the          

          door.                                                            

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Thanks, but, uh, I’ve got it under                     

                    control.                                               

                                                                           

          He enters the diner.  Karly looks at the sky.                    

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                         (sarcastically)                                   

                    Clearly.                                               

                                                                           

          She and Henry follow.                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GRANNY’S DINER — DAY                                        

                                                                           

          The Diner is crowded, due to the sudden shift in the             

          weather.  Half of the patrons are female.                        

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    You know, this is dark magic you’re                    

                    dealing with.                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              5.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Something my mom’s familiar with.                      

                                                                           

          She facepalms.                                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. MILLS MANSION LIVING ROOM — DAY                             

                                                                           

          ROBIN is feeding BABY PISTACHIO.  REGINA MILLS enters.           

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    I should probably go check out this                    

                    whole weather situation/make sure                      

                    the townspeople are okay.                              

                                                                           

          She grabs Henry’s jacket from the closet.                        

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    Okay.  You want me to tag along?                       

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    I should be fine.  It’s probably                       

                    just some weather spell gone                           

                    awry.  And if not, I mean, I’M the                     

                    expert on magic, not you, so...                        

                                                                           

          She exits.                                                       

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                         (to Pistachio)                                    

                    Well, I guess it’s just me and you.                    

                                                                           

                              ROLAND                                       

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    Um, hello!                                             

                                                                           

          Roland is standing on the staircase.                             

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    Well, this is awkward.                                 

                                                                           

          Roland runs down the stairs and to his father.                   

                                                                           

                              ROLAND                                       

                    Well?                                                  

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    You were just so quiet, I didn’t                       

                    notice you were here.  Must have                       

                    thought you were with Henry.                           

                                                                           

          Robin smiles.                                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              6.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ROLAND                                       

                    Sure, let’s go with that.                              

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    Just let me finish feeding your                        

                    sister, then maybe we can figure                       

                    out something to do, okay?                             

                                                                           

                              ROLAND                                       

                    I’ll take a look at Henry’s board                      

                    games.                                                 

                                                                           

          He runs off and exits.                                           

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    NOW it’s just me and you!                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. MILLS MANSION BASEMENT — DAY                                

                                                                           

          Roland runs down the stairs and pulls the lightswitch,           

          illuminating the room.  He runs up to a shelf containing a       

          bunch of board games.                                            

                                                                           

                              ROLAND                                       

                    Let’s see...                                           

                                                                           

          The lights flicker.  Roland notices.                             

                                                                           

                              ROLAND (cont’d)                              

                    Huh.  I should tell dad about that.                    

                                                                           

          He fingers through the shelf.                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GRANNY’S DINER — DAY                                        

                                                                           

          EMMA SWAN and Regina enter.  Regina is carrying Henry’s          

          jacket.                                                          

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Alright, everybody.  Remain                            

                    calm.  We’re on this.                                  

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    We just want to make sure everyone                     

                    is safe.  I’ll leave the sheriff to                    

                    find out what’s behind this weird                      

                    storm.                                                 

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    It’s called the Recusant’s                             

                    Sigil.  And the storm — and what                       

                    it brings — is just a warning.                         

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              7.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    You know what this is?                                 

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    I’ve seen it before.  And I know                       

                    how to stop it.  Take me with you.                     

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I...can’t do that.  Sorry.  But                        

                    maybe you can tell me what to do?                      

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Defeat the beast.  You’re gonna                        

                    need some help.  Like your                             

                    mother.  Don’t even bother with                        

                    your officers.  They don’t know                        

                    this, like I do.                                       

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Right...                                               

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Maybe you’ll find some more info at                    

                    Gold’s shop.  There might be a                         

                    specific weapon there that can                         

                    defeat the monster.                                    

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    What kind of weapon?                                   

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    It’s hard to describe.  It’ll be                       

                    easier if I show you.                                  

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (reluctantly)                                     

                    Fine.  But stay close to me.                           

                                                                           

          They begin to exit.                                              

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Hold on.  Grandpa’s probably not                       

                    there.  You’ll need me to let you                      

                    in.                                                    

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Alright.                                               

                                                                           

          Henry gets up and, as they exit, Regina hands Henry his          

          jacket, while she stays behind.                                  

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT ONE                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	2. Chapter 2

          CONTINUED:                                              8.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT TWO                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. GOLD’S SHOP — DAY                                           

                                                                           

          Emma’s bug pulls up to Gold’s shop.  She gets out, followed      

          by Karly, Henry (now wearing his jacket), and SNOW WHITE,        

          and walks up to the door.  The sign says, "Closed."  She         

          knocks.                                                          

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Mr. Gold?                                              

                                                                           

          Emma motions to Henry.  He walks up to the door, takes out       

          his key, and unlocks it (then opens it).                         

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    After you.                                             

                                                                           

          Emma, Karly, and Snow enter.                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GOLD’S SHOP — DAY                                           

                                                                           

          Henry enters, closing the door behind him.  He flips the         

          lightswitch.                                                     

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Okay, so what are we looking for?                      

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    It’s like a key.  Red.  With                           

                    flowers on it.  There’s a star on                      

                    the chain.                                             

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Huh.                                                   

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Hold on.  Didn’t you say —                             

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Let’s split up to cover more                           

                    ground, shall we?                                      

                                                                           

          Henry looks in the back.  Snow looks behind the                  

          counter.  Emma and Karly looks around opposite ends of the       

          shop.                                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 9.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. MILLS MANSION LIVING ROOM — DAY                             

                                                                           

          The doorbell rings.                                              

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    Hello?                                                 

                                                                           

                              CHARMING                                     

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    It’s Charming.                                         

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    Come in.                                               

                                                                           

          CHARMING opens the door and enters with BABY SNOWFLAKE.          

                                                                           

                              CHARMING                                     

                    Snow went to check out the                             

                    situation.                                             

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    Yeah.  So did Regina.                                  

                                                                           

          Roland enters and sets on the coffee table some boxes,           

          including Apples to Apples: Disney Edition.                      

                                                                           

                              CHARMING                                     

                    Apples to Apples?  That is so                          

                    Regina.  Although, I am a bit                          

                    surprised she let Henry have the                       

                    Disney version.                                        

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    Are we in there?                                       

                                                                           

                              CHARMING                                     

                    If so, I have no name, and you’re a                    

                    fox.                                                   

                                                                           

          Roland is confused by this.                                      

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    As in the animal?                                      

                                                                           

                              CHARMING                                     

                    Yeah?                                                  

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    Huh.                                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 10.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GOLD’S SHOP — DAY                                           

                                                                           

          Karly steps on a creaky floorboard and hops to check if it’s     

          loose.                                                           

                                                                           

          She pulls on the floorboard, and it comes out.  She sets it      

          aside and reaches into the hole in the floor.                    

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Ah ha!                                                 

                                                                           

          She pulls out a large box with a silver crown embed onto         

          it.  She opens it.  Inside is a large, silver key with a         

          golden handle.  A chain is hooked on the handle.  On the         

          other end of the chain is a hidden mickey.                       

                                                                           

          The key fits snugly in a molded hole.  There is another hole     

          of the same shape in the box, facing the opposite direction      

          (so that the teeth face the other hole’s handle).  However,      

          this hole is empty.                                              

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    Is this it?                                            

                                                                           

          Karly looks up to see that Henry is carrying a key with a        

          heart-shaped handle, one side of which resembles the ocean,      

          along the red bar are vines that lead to a couple flowers        

          (orange, pink, purple, and yellow) where the teeth would be.     

                                                                           

          Attached to the handle is a small, red-to-orange rope.  at       

          the other end is a yellow star with small leaves on the two      

          points directly adjacent to the one attached to the rope.        

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                         (smiles)                                          

                    Yes!  Come here.                                       

                                                                           

          He walks over and hands her the key.                             

                                                                           

                              KARLY (cont’d)                               

                    This —                                                 

                                                                           

          She takes out the large key in the box, and hands it to him.     

                                                                           

                              KARLY (cont’d)                               

                    – is yours.                                            

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I’m sorry, what?                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             11.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Weren’t his father and grandpa                         

                    training him in how to use a sword                     

                    a couple years ago?                                    

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Well...                                                

                                                                           

          Karly stands up.                                                 

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Keyblade wielders usually begin                        

                    their training at age ten.                             

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                         (to Emma)                                         

                    That is true.  Heck, I learned my                      

                    archery skills, when I was around                      

                    his age.                                               

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Also, it’s fairly blunt.  Mostly,                      

                    it’s the magic within that gives it                    

                    its power.                                             

                                                                           

          Henry begins swing the keyblade around.                          

                                                                           

                    KARLY                            SNOW                  

          It is the most elegant           Careful, honey.                 

          weapon in all the connected                                      

          realms.  From a more                                             

          civilized age.                                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Henry stops swinging the keyblade.                               

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    And this one in particular is                          

                    especially valuable.                                   

                                                                           

          She picks up the box and closes it.                              

                                                                           

                              KARLY (cont’d)                               

                    A rare antiquity.  The Kingdom Key.                    

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I can’t just let you steal it!                         

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    It was never Rumpelstiltskin’s to                      

                    begin with.                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             12.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (after a moment)                                  

                    Alright.  But I was never here!                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. FORBIDDEN FORTRESS TREASURE ROOM — NIGHT — FLASHBACK        

                                                                           

          Maleficent enters the treasure room from OUaTiW-103, while       

          the Mysterious Figure waits in the hallway.                      

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    If you don’t mind, seeing as I will                    

                    be away for some time, I would like                    

                    to cast some security spells.                          

                                                                           

          No response.  She leans her staff on the wall and waves her      

          hand, casting magic over various objects, then walks up to a     

          cabinet and opens it, casting magic over many of its             

          contents.                                                        

                                                                           

          She then picks up, from the pillar opposite the cabinet, a       

          hand-held looking glass, looks into it, and closes her eyes,     

          as if reminiscing.  She then shakes her head, and opens her      

          eyes.  Whatever she was thinking about, we do not know.          

                                                                           

          She points her other hand at the looking glass.  The magic       

          that comes out this time is brighter and more                    

          vibrant.  Clearly, this looking glass is particularly            

          special to her.  the image of a burning flame appears in the     

          mirror.                                                          

                                                                           

          She turns to face the cabinet again and fingers through it,      

          stopping at a place on the far right-hand side of the bottom     

          shelf, near a crystal ball.  She smiles and leans the            

          looking glass between the crystal ball and the side wall of      

          the cabinet.                                                     

                                                                           

          She nearly closes the cabinet but stops herself to adjust        

          the mirror, smiling again.  After that she finally closes        

          the cabinet then leans down to open the bottom doors.  She       

          returns to the pillar, picks up the looking glass’s stand,       

          and sets it on the top shelf.                                    

                                                                           

          She picks up a nearby jar, filled with a murky, yellowed         

          liquid and many eyeballs, each facing different                  

          directions.  She sets this on the pillar and adjusts             

          it.  She holds both hands around (but not touching) the jar      

          and casts magic into it.  The liquid briefly bubbles.            

                                                                           

          Maleficent steps backward, turns, and kicks the bottom doors     

          of the cabinet closed.  She walks back to her staff and          

          picks it up.                                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             13.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                    There.  You would have to be a FOOL                    

                    to steal from me!                                      

                                                                           

          She gives a sly smile.                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. GOLD’S SHOP — DAY — PRESENT DAY                             

                                                                           

          Emma, Snow, Karly, and Henry exit the shop.  Henry closes        

          the door behind him and locks it.  The bug is gone.              

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Where the hell is my car?                              

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    You did lock it, didn’t you?                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Uhh...                                                 

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    So, let me get this straight:                          

                    someone stole a car that you stole                     

                    from dad, who stole it from some                       

                    rando.                                                 

                                                                           

          Yeah, who WAS the original owner of the Swanfiremobile?          

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Well...Yes?                                            

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Who would steal your car?                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. EMMA’S CAR — DAY                                            

                                                                           

          A Shadow Heartless is going for a joy ride.  "I Can’t Drive      

          55" by Sammy Hagar is playing on the radio.                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE STREET — DAY                                    

                                                                           

          The bug swerves down the street.  We can still faintly here      

          the music.                                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 14.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. GOLD’S SHOP — DAY                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I don’t know.                                          

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                         (to Henry)                                        

                    Hey, Skyguy, follow my lead.                           

                                                                           

          Karly swings her still miniaturized keyblade in a circle,        

          and a hover-glider appears beneath her feet, already             

          hovering.  It resembles the keyblade, aesthetically.  She        

          takes the handlebars.  she is also wearing matching armor.       

                                                                           

          Henry follows suit.  His hover-glider resembles the Kingdom      

          Key, aesthetically.  It is also of a different design            

          type.  He, too, gets matching armor.                             

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Awesome!                                               

                                                                           

          He takes the handle bars.                                        

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Sheriff, you share with your                           

                    son.  Snow, you go with me.                            

                         (to Henry)                                        

                    Lean left or right to turn that                        

                    direction.  Push forward to                            

                    go.  Pull back to stop.                                

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Uhh...                                                 

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Don’t worry, it’s easier than it                       

                    looks.  Or sounds.                                     

                                                                           

          Emma gets on Henry’s hover-glider, and Snow gets on              

          Karly’s.  Immediately, matching armor materializes on them,      

          and they also get handlebars (albeit stationary ones).           

                                                                           

                              KARLY (cont’d)                               

                         (to Henry)                                        

                    Let’s try not to make a habit of                       

                    this.  It uses a lot of magic.                         

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    What is this, a videogame?                             

                                                                           

          No, it’s an adaptation of a videogame.                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             15.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Alright.  Allons-y!                                    

                                                                           

          They zoom down the street.  Various Shadows pop up out of        

          the ground.                                                      

                                                                           

                              KARLY (cont’d)                               

                    Feel free to hit them!  In their                       

                    current state, they’re                                 

                    tortured!  You’d be doing them a                       

                    favor!                                                 

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    For real!?                                             

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    She’s right!  They’re already                          

                    half-dead, anyway!  They’re just                       

                    mindless husks!  Primal!                               

                                                                           

          So, yeah.  They run into Heartless.                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GRANNY’S DINER — DAY                                        

                                                                           

          ASHLEY BOYD walks up to Regina.                                  

                                                                           

                              ASHLEY                                       

                    What’s going on?                                       

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    I don’t know.                                          

                                                                           

          Suddenly, the lights explode, one-by-one.  The power goes        

          out.                                                             

                                                                           

                              REGINA (cont’d)                              

                    Okay, everyone!  Remain calm!                          

                                                                           

          She summons a large flashlight and turns it on.  Maleficent      

          steps from behind Richie.                                        

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Clearly, we have more to worry                         

                    about than we thought.                                 

                                                                           

          Four Shadows loudly leap out of the kitchen, making their        

          way for Richie.  Regina shines her flashlight on them, and       

          Maleficent pivots toward them and summons her staff.  She        

          points it right at them.                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             16.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                    Back!                                                  

                                                                           

          They begin to make way to to attack the orb on her               

          staff.  Clearly, they are not listening to her.  So she zaps     

          them one-by-one with green bolts of lightning, destroying        

          each in one shot.                                                

                                                                           

          She turns again, to face Regina and approaches her.              

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                    THIS is what we are dealing                            

                    with.  And those were mere maggots.                    

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                         (smiles sarcastically)                            

                    Let’s look around for more.                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. MILLS MANSION LIVING ROOM — DAY                             

                                                                           

          Roland, Charming, and Robin are playing Apples to Apples:        

          Disney Edition, when the lights go out.                          

                                                                           

                              ROLAND                                       

                    Huh, I guess we’re living                              

                    Forest-style, now.                                     

                                                                           

          Suddenly, Pistachio and Snowflake wake up, crying.  Robin        

          and charming head over to their respective babies.               

                                                                           

                    ROBIN                            CHARMING              

            (calmingly)                      (calmingly)                   

          There, there.  It’s just         It’s okay, Neal.  It’s          

          the dark.  We used to live       just a little power             

          like this all the time, not      outage.  Nothing to worry       

          too long ago.                    about.                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Both dads smile at their babies.                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE LIBRARY — DAY                                   

                                                                           

          The two hover-gliders reach the clocktower.  Emma’s bug has      

          rammed into the library.  they stop and hop off.  As they        

          do, the armor and hover-gliders dematerialize.  Henry has        

          serious helmet-hair.  Emma tries not to laugh at it.             

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    What?                                                  

                         (pause)                                           

                    WHAT?                                                  

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             17.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          He walks up to the car’s mirror and fixes his hair.  By now,     

          the radio is playing "The Power of Love" by Huey Lewis and       

          the News.                                                        

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Geez, this building can’t catch a                      

                    break.                                                 

                                                                           

          She walks up to her car and waves her hands to pull it back      

          a few feet, out of the wall.                                     

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (about the car)                                   

                    It’s entirely unscathed.                               

                                                                           

          As if on cue, the lyric that plays is:                           

                                                                           

                              HUEY LEWIS                                   

                         (on radio, singing)                               

                    That’s the power of love!                              

                                                                           

          She looks into the hole in the wall then looks down at the       

          ground.  A giant shadow is gathering from the library — and      

          other areas nearby — into the intersection.  Out of the          

          shadow rises a giant, pitch-black beast with yellow eyes and     

          a heart-shaped hole on its chest.  A Darkside Heartless.         

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT TWO                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	3. Chapter 3

          CONTINUED:                                             18.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT THREE                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE LIBRARY — DAY                                   

                                                                           

          Snow takes her bow and quiver out of the now-open trunk of       

          Emma’s car, then closes it.                                      

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                         (as she slings the quiver)                        

                    So, what do we need to do?                             

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                         (sarcastically)                                   

                    Hit it.                                                

                                                                           

          Snow gives her a look that says, "Duh."                          

                                                                           

                              KARLY (cont’d)                               

                    Focus on the head.  Henry and I                        

                    will take the arms.  Emma, the                         

                    Darkside will summon those                             

                    creatures we saw earlier.  Try to                      

                    stave them off.                                        

                                                                           

          The beast slams its hand on the ground and pulls out some        

          Shadows.  Henry and Karly rush at its arm and hack at            

          it.  He’s a bit sloppier than her.  Emma kicks over the          

          Shadows.  Punches them.  Throws them aside.  Snow fires an       

          arrow its head.                                                  

                                                                           

          Then, it raises its arms up and crosses them over its chest.     

                                                                           

                              KARLY (cont’d)                               

                         (to Snow)                                         

                    Keep attacking!  Its summoning a                       

                    shower of dark energy!                                 

                                                                           

          Snow fires three more shots.  This causes the beast to           

          disorient and fall over.  Henry and Karly each take an arm       

          and hack at them.  Snow fires another arrow, and the beast       

          explodes in a harmless beam of light.                            

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (surprised)                                       

                    That was easy.                                         

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Teamwork.                                              

                         (to Henry)                                        

                    Not bad for a beginner, Skyguy, but                    

                    we need to work on your technique.                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             19.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Why aren’t the clouds gone?                            

                                                                           

          Karly raises her finger in agreement, as if she’s wondering      

          the same thing.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GRANNY’S DINER BASEMENT — DAY                               

                                                                           

          Regina and Maleficent are searching the basement.  Regina’s      

          using her flashlight, while Maleficent’s staff’s orb is          

          glowing (Lumos-style), with a green light.  CRASH!  Regina       

          shines her flashlight in the direction of the loud noise.        

                                                                           

          Nothing.  Just some fallen pans.  Regina shines her              

          flashlight forward, again.  But underneath the pans, some        

          glowing, beady, yellow eyes watch them.  Maleficent              

          notices.  She grabs Regina’s shoulder.                           

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Wait.                                                  

                                                                           

          She approaches the fallen pans and kicks them over,              

          revealing the Shadow underneath.  She crouches down to its       

          level.                                                           

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                    Why are you hiding?  Why not                           

                    attack?  Did you hear about what I                     

                    did upstairs?                                          

                                                                           

          No response.  The shadow merely tilts its head, Data-style.      

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                    Who were you in life?                                  

                                                                           

          But the Shadow retreats into the ground and goes out the         

          door.  Maleficent returns to Regina’s side.                      

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                    Hmm...                                                 

                                                                           

          Suddenly, ten more shadows pop up from all over, surrounding     

          Regina and Maleficent.  The two stand back-to-back, and          

          Maleficent points her staff.                                     

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                    Teamwork?                                              

                                                                           

          Regina summons a fireball.                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             20.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Teamwork.                                              

                                                                           

          Regina flings fireballs at the Shadow directly in-front of       

          her, while Maleficent zaps the one in-front of her.  They        

          keep doing this, as they rotate, until all ten are defeated      

          (each destroying five).  But they stay prepared for another      

          attack.                                                          

                                                                           

          They continue to look around on opposite sides of the room,      

          ready for a Shadow to strike.  One leaps out behind Regina,      

          as she passes it, and Maleficent quickly zaps it.  Regina        

          turns her head.                                                  

                                                                           

                              REGINA (cont’d)                              

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

          Regina flings a fireball at her.                                 

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                    Whoa!                                                  

                                                                           

          No, not at Maleficent.  At a Shadow about to make a sneak        

          attack.                                                          

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Might as well repay the favor.                         

                                                                           

          Some more Shadows pop out all over, like Imperial                

          Stormtroopers.  Regina and Maleficent take them down             

          one-by-one each, defeating eighteen of them in this period       

          of time.                                                         

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Whew!  This would be a lot easier                      

                    if we were outside.  I could turn                      

                    into a dragon and just breathe fire                    

                    on all of them.                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. MILLS MANSION LIVING ROOM — DAY                             

                                                                           

          Robin enters from the kitchen with a flashlight.                 

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    Roland, stay with Charming.  I’m                       

                    going to go check out the fusebox,                     

                    okay?                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             21.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ROLAND                                       

                    Okay.                                                  

                                                                           

          He exits, turning on his flashlight.                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. MILLS MANSION BASEMENT — DAY                                

                                                                           

          Robin enters, careful not to trip over anything.  He steps       

          over to the fusebox.  Crack!  As he approaches it, he steps      

          on shards from a broken lightbulb.                               

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    Ow!                                                    

                                                                           

          He shines his flashlight on the carpet beneath him,              

          bewildered.  Then, he gets down, checks his foot for shards,     

          and gathers the ones on the floor, tossing them into a           

          trashcan.                                                        

                                                                           

          He then shines his flashlight onto the broken lightbulb on       

          the ceiling then sweeps it across the floor.  So many            

          shards.                                                          

                                                                           

                              ROBIN (cont’d)                               

                    Oh my.                                                 

                                                                           

          He turns to open the fusebox, but nothing.  He tries some        

          more.  It finally opens, and some Darkness spills out,           

          forming a Shadow Heartless.  It immediately lunges toward        

          him, so he swats it aside.                                       

                                                                           

                              ROBIN (cont’d)                               

                    Charming!                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. MILLS MANSION LIVING ROOM — DAY                             

                                                                           

          Charming turns his head, hearing Robin’s call for help.          

                                                                           

                              CHARMING                                     

                         (to Roland)                                       

                    Stay here.                                             

                                                                           

          He bolts downstairs.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. MILLS MANSION BASEMENT — DAY                                

                                                                           

          Charming enters and spots Robin struggling against the           

          Shadow.                                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             22.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    Watch for glass!                                       

                                                                           

                              CHARMING                                     

                    Where’s your bow?                                      

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    Master bedroom!                                        

                                                                           

                              CHARMING                                     

                    I’ll be right back!                                    

                                                                           

          Charming exits, as Robin continues to struggle with the          

          Shadow.                                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. MILLS MANSION LIVING ROOM — DAY                             

                                                                           

          Charming bolts from the basement up the stairs to the second     

          level.                                                           

                                                                           

                              ROLAND                                       

                         (to Charming)                                     

                    What’s going on!?                                      

                                                                           

          No answer.                                                       

                                                                           

                              ROLAND (cont’d)                              

                         (to Pistachio and Snowflake)                      

                    I don’t know what’s going on.                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. MILLS MANSION MASTER BEDROOM — DAY                          

                                                                           

          Charming enters and starts shuffling around looking for          

          Robin’s bow.                                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. MILLS MANSION BASEMENT — DAY                                

                                                                           

          Robin continues to struggle against the Shadow.  He tosses       

          it aside, but it leaps back at him, scratching his face.         

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    Ah!  Pesky, little thing!                              

                                                                           

          He slams the creature onto some shards.                          

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    You did this, didn’t you?                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             23.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          The Shadow leaps at Robin.  Thrown off, Robin falls over,        

          into the shelf with the games.  Some games fall                  

          over.  Again, the Shadow moves to attack him.  POOF!  It         

          disappears in a puff of smoke, and an arrow falls in its         

          place.                                                           

                                                                           

          At the foot of the stairs, Charming lowers Robin’s bow.          

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                         (exhausted)                                       

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. FORBIDDEN FORTRESS MASTER’S BEDROOM — NIGHT —               

          FLASHBACK                                                        

                                                                           

          Maleficent sets her staff against her bed then walks up to a     

          wardrobe.                                                        

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                         (as she does this)                                

                    You know, I really must change into                    

                    my traveling clothes.                                  

                                                                           

          She turns to face the Mysterious Figure.                         

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                    I hope you don’t mind.                                 

                                                                           

          She opens the wardrobe, revealing her famous black dress on      

          a mannequin, complete with her horned headdress.  She waves      

          her hand, engulfing her and the dress in a puff of               

          smoke.  When it clears, she is wearing the outfit and            

          carrying the outfit she was wearing.                             

                                                                           

          She sets it on her bed and waves her hand.  A suitcase flies     

          onto her bed, next to the outfit.  She opens it and places       

          the outfit inside.  She waves her and again, and more            

          clothes fly out of drawers into the suitcase, including the      

          one from OUaT-416.  She then closes it.                          

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                    There.  All packed.                                    

                                                                           

          She touches her neck.                                            

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                    One more thing.                                        

                                                                           

          She walks over to a shelf with her turquoise necklace on         

          it.  She takes it in her hand and smiles at it.  She then        

          puts it on.                                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             24.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                    Much better.                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. FORBIDDEN FORTRESS — NIGHT                                  

                                                                           

          As Maleficent (carrying her suitcase and staff) and the          

          Mysterious Figure exit the Forbidden Fortress, a raven lands     

          on her shoulder.  She glances at it, and they continue to        

          walk down the mountain that holds the Forbidden Fortress,        

          entering a cave.                                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. FORBIDDEN MOUNTAIN — NIGHT                                  

                                                                           

          A reversed waterfall is in the cave, pouring into the            

          ceiling.                                                         

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    This is a very weird cave.                             

                                                                           

          She grabs a rope and pulls on it.  A lift emerges from the       

          waterfall, splashing water everywhere.  The rope appears to      

          be connected to a lever on the lift.  They get on, and she       

          releases the rope, causing the lift to retreat into the          

          fall.                                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. THE BACKSIDE OF THE WATER — NIGHT                           

                                                                           

          The lift comes to a stop, and they get off.  Along the wall      

          are thorny vines and stone platforms.  And some paths.           

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Careful.  I’ve set traps.  Follow                      

                    me closely.                                            

                                                                           

          They have a long way to go.                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. GRANNY’S DINER — DAY                                        

                                                                           

          Regina and Maleficent exit the diner through the back            

          door.  They hear a nearby sound and bolt toward it.  A           

          DARK-HAIRED WOMAN is pointing a trashcan lid at a                

          non-aggressive Shadow (the same one from before).                

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Lily?                                                  

                                                                           

          Lily turns to face them.                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             25.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Mom.                                                   

                         (points at Shadow)                                

                    What the heck is this thing?                           

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                         (looks at Shadow)                                 

                    A Heartless.  This particular one                      

                    doesn’t seem to want to hurt us.                       

                                                                           

          She smiles.                                                      

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Feel free to join us.  We’re                           

                    hunting these things.                                  

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                         (grabs trashcan lid)                              

                    Give me that!                                          

                                                                           

          She tosses it aside.                                             

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                    Just turn into a dragon; you’re                        

                    embarrassing yourself.  We’ll get                      

                    you a staff like mine but until                        

                    then, dragon.                                          

                                                                           

          Emma, Karly, Henry, and Snow enter.                              

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Hey, Lily.                                             

                         (notices Shadow)                                  

                    More of them, huh?                                     

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Interesting.                                           

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    These little pests have been                           

                    causing problems at Granny’s.                          

                                                                           

          The Shadow hangs its head, as if insulted.                       

                                                                           

                              REGINA (cont’d)                              

                         (to Shadow)                                       

                    No offense.                                            

                                                                           

          Yeah, um, I’d LOVE to hear your explanation for that one,        

          Regina.                                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             26.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    There might be another Darkside                        

                    somewhere.  Or it could be the same                    

                    one, just retreated.  Either way,                      

                    we need to find it.                                    

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    A Darkside?  Here?  In Storybrooke?                    

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                         (with disdain)                                    

                    Yes.  Know anything about it?                          

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Not one bit.  Believe me, I would                      

                    be happy to help you find and                          

                    defeat it.                                             

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Just checking.                                         

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    Uh, guys.                                              

                                                                           

          They turn to see him in the doorway of the diner.                

                                                                           

                              RICHIE (cont’d)                              

                    I have an idea.                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE LIBRARY — DAY                                   

                                                                           

          Richie is pointing at the sky.  Mal, Snow, Regina, Henry,        

          Karly, Emma, and Lily are behind him.                            

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Back when the clouds first showed                      

                    up, they appeared to get darker                        

                    around here.                                           

                                                                           

          He lowers his arm and turns to face them.                        

                                                                           

                              RICHIE (cont’d)                              

                    But recently, they moved.  So to                       

                    speak. Are you following what I’m                      

                    saying?                                                

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    I think I have an idea of what you                     

                    mean.  You’re saying the clouds are                    

                    focused wherever the Darkside is?                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             27.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Exactly.                                               

                                                                           

          Snow takes out her phone.                                        

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Okay, well, let’s find out where                       

                    they are.                                              

                                                                           

          She pushes a button and holds the phone up to her ear.           

                                                                           

                              SNOW (cont’d)                                

                         (after a few seconds)                             

                    Hey, Leroy.  Umm  —                                    

                                                                           

          A shocked reaction appears on her face.                          

                                                                           

                              SNOW (cont’d)                                

                    Okay.  Okay.  Umm...Bye.                               

                                                                           

          She hangs up.                                                    

                                                                           

                              SNOW (cont’d)                                

                    He’s a bit Grumpy, right now.                          

                                                                           

          Probably because he’s not in this episode.                       

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Screw it.  Let’s just use your                         

                    bandit skills.                                         

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    East.                                                  

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Hmm?                                                   

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    You’re not the only one with                           

                    "bandit skills," as you call them.                     

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    You’re right.  To our west, the sky                    

                    gets lighter.  Also a bit to the                       

                    south.                                                 

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    The docks.                                             

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                         (to Karly)                                        

                    The beach.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             28.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                         (in realization)                                  

                    Of course.                                             

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT THREE                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

          CONTINUED:                                             29.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT FOUR                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE BEACH — DAY                                     

                                                                           

          Emma’s bug and Regina’s car pull up to the beach and             

          park.  Karly, Snow, Henry, and Emma get out of her car while     

          Maleficent, Lily, Richie, and Regina get out of hers.  Snow      

          points to a dark spot in the sky.                                

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    That way.                                              

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                         (to Lily)                                         

                    How about you and I go to the other                    

                    end of the beach to get this thing                     

                    from both sides?                                       

                                                                           

          Lily nods and they run off toward the other end of the           

          beach, on the sidewalk.  Richie opens Regina’s trunk and         

          takes out a red and black, wing-shaped sword.  Like a bat’s      

          wing.  Or a dragon’s wing.  There is a blue cat’s eye on it.     

                                                                           

          Snow, Emma, and Regina step onto the beach, followed by          

          Henry, Karly, and Richie.  Both trios are immediately            

          attacked by hordes of Shadows.                                   

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Magic works fine on these guys.                        

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I was able to kick them just fine.                     

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    My arrows worked pretty well, too.                     

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Still, there’s nothing like a good,                    

                    old keyblade.                                          

                                                                           

          She summons her keyblade.  Henry follows suit.                   

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Let’s just do this thing.                              

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                         (strikes heartless)                               

                    I’m all ahead of you.                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             30.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          They fight the Shadows.  You know that scene in the new          

          Ghostbusters where Holtzmann kicks some serious ghost            

          butt?  Yeah, it’s kind of like that.  It’s even in slow          

          motion.  Also, as the fight goes on, it starts to rain and       

          they get closer to darker clouds.                                

                                                                           

          Emma kicks a Shadow into the air, causing it to collide with     

          another Shadow that had been blasted into the air by one of      

          Regina’s fireballs.  The kids strike down three Shadows with     

          their weapons.  Snow fires an arrow into a Shadow about to       

          attack her daughter.                                             

                                                                           

          Regina blasts two more Shadows then backflips over a Shadow      

          about to attack her from the back and blasts that                

          one.  Henry runs along the shore, taking down five Shadows,      

          while Karly throws her keyblade at three airborne ones.          

                                                                           

          Richie does a Zelda-style spin attack on some Shadows            

          surrounding him, and Snow fires an arrow through one of          

          Regina’s fireballs, hitting a Shadow with a burning              

          arrow.  Henry leaps with his keyblade at a Shadow then           

          strikes another nearby one.                                      

                                                                           

          Shadows continue to swarm.  Emma continues to kick them into     

          the air, while her mother shoots them with arrows.  Suddenly     

          a Shadow knocks Henry — the least experienced of the bunch       

          – into the ocean.  He gets up and swings his keyblade at it,     

          obliterating it.                                                 

                                                                           

          The finally reach the dark area, when the Darkside               

          returns.  Immediately it does its darkness meteor shower         

          attack — the one Karly warned them about earlier.  It’s          

          like it’s picking up right where it left off!                    

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Run!                                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. MILLS MANSION LIVING ROOM — DAY                             

                                                                           

          Robin walks over to Roland.  By now, the weather is              

          terrible.                                                        

                                                                           

                              ROLAND                                       

                    Okay, I’m going to need you to go                      

                    to bed, now, while Charming and I                      

                    take care of this.                                     

                                                                           

          BOOM!  The thunder wakes up both babies and startles             

          Roland.  Charming rushes over to the babies.                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             31.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ROLAND (cont’d)                              

                         (scared)                                          

                    Do I have to?                                          

                                                                           

          Robin ponders this, looking out the window, as lighting          

          flashes.  A branch hits the window.                              

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    Okay.  But once the storm stops,                       

                    you go straight to bed.                                

                                                                           

          Roland nods.  Bump!  The sound comes from the front door.        

                                                                           

                              CHARMING                                     

                    What was that?                                         

                                                                           

          He walks over to the door.                                       

                                                                           

                              CHARMING (cont’d)                            

                    Hello?                                                 

                                                                           

          When he reaches the door, he slowly grabs the doorknob and       

          turns it, then flings open the door.  Nothing.  Charming         

          turns to face Robin.                                             

                                                                           

                              CHARMING (cont’d)                            

                    Huh.                                                   

                         (smiles)                                          

                    Just the wind!                                         

                                                                           

          A Shadow leaps on the back of his head, and Charming             

          screams.  It covers his eyes with its hands.  Two more show      

          up and grab his legs.  They pull him to the ground.  Roland      

          runs over to the Shadows and kicks them off of Charming.         

                                                                           

                              ROLAND                                       

                    Hey!  Get off!                                         

                                                                           

          They then try to attack him, but he swats them away,             

          knocking them outside.  He slams the door and deadbolts          

          it.  Charming gets up.                                           

                                                                           

                              ROLAND (cont’d)                              

                    Whoo!                                                  

                                                                           

                              CHARMING                                     

                         (chuckles)                                        

                    A bit more than the wind, I guess!                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 32.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE BEACH — DAY                                     

                                                                           

          Emma, Snow, Karly, Henry, and Richie dodge the Darkside’s        

          attack until it subsides.  It reaches into the ground and        

          pulls out some Shadows.  Then, it smashes its other fist         

          down, toward the kids, who are moving to attack it.              

                                                                           

          Luckily, it misses, and this attack gives them the               

          opportunity to go for the fist.  Regina and Emma take care       

          of the Shadows, while Snow fires arrows at the                   

          head.  However, it swats her aside, knocking her bow out of      

          her hand and spilling her arrows.                                

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                         (furious)                                         

                    That’s it!  I have had enough of                       

                    you and your —                                         

                                                                           

          Rather than finishing her sentence, she picks up an arrow        

          and leaps onto the hand that just swatted her.  She bolts up     

          the Darkside’s arm, toward its head and jabs it with the         

          arrow, grabbing onto its tentacle-hair-things, so she            

          doesn’t fall.                                                    

                                                                           

          When it prepares to do the shower attack again, she pulls        

          out her arrow and drops onto one of its hands and kicks          

          it.  She then leaps into the heart-shaped hole in its chest      

          then slides down its leg.                                        

                                                                           

          The Darkside attempts to swing at her, but ends up spinning      

          around and falling over, rather conveniently landing, so         

          she’s right in the hole.                                         

                                                                           

                              SNOW (cont’d)                                

                    Huh.                                                   

                                                                           

          The whole group takes this opportunity to bum-rush the           

          creature.  Eventually, it gets up, and Snow runs over to her     

          bow and spilled arrows, as it does so.  She gathers her          

          arrows into her quiver and grabs her bow.                        

                                                                           

          The Darkside starts scooping up some energy from the ground,     

          because all of its attacks need to be used.                      

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Oh, crud.                                              

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Is this bad?                                           

                                                                           

          Karly                                                            

                    You could say that.                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             33.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          It preps its attack then — FWOOSH!  Two giant fireballs          

          engulf the Darkside!  Maleficent and Lily, in their dragon       

          forms, have come to save the day!  Whoo-hoo!  The Darkside       

          turns to face them and swats Mal aside.  When she lands, she     

          transforms back into her humanoid form.                          

                                                                           

          Lily — now furious — breathes an even brighter ball of           

          fire onto the Darkside.  Her mother watches her; the look on     

          her face shows just how proud of her daughter she is.  When      

          the fire clears, Henry runs up to the creature’s hand and        

          delivers the final blow.                                         

                                                                           

          Once again, it explodes in a beam of light.  This time,          

          however, the clouds clear.  Lily transforms back into a          

          humanoid and runs up to her mother to pick her up.               

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    You okay?                                              

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

          Maleficent brushes sand off of her.                              

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                         (shouting)                                        

                    THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED!                               

                                                                           

          She hugs her daughter.                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. BASE OF FORBIDDEN MOUNTAIN — NIGHT — FLASHBACK              

                                                                           

          A bunch of boulders sitting in front of the mountain move        

          into the sea, forming a path and revealing an entrance that      

          Mal and the Mysterious Figure are standing in.  They exit        

          the cave and walk along the path.                                

                                                                           

          At the other end, Maleficent pulls on a branch, and the          

          rocks return to their original spot.  As they walk into the      

          forest, WILL SCARLET watches them.                               

                                                                           

                              WILL SCARLET                                 

                    Ah, so that’s how you get in...                        

                                                                           

          While walking in the woods, Mal and the Figure get ambushed      

          by NINE DIVERSE BANDITS ON HORSEBACK (not the Merry Men,         

          mind you).  Five women, four men.  LIZARD is among               

          them.  One of the women (in the center) is dressed more          

          elegantly.  She moves up in front of her comrades.  I’m          

          picturing Christine Adams.                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             34.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HEAD BANDIT                                  

                    Halt!                                                  

                                                                           

          Maleficent rolls her eyes and raises her staff.                  

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    FOOLS!  You dare interfere with                        

                    Maleficent, Dark Mistress of All —                     

                                                                           

                              MYSTERIOUS FIGURE                            

                    Use this as an opportunity to                          

                    summon the Heartless.                                  

                                                                           

          As he says this Maleficent lowers her staff.                     

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Evil.                                                  

                         (to the Mysterious Figure)                        

                    Do NOT interrupt me!                                   

                                                                           

          The Head Bandit raises her eyebrow, like Spock.  Maleficent      

          does the Picard Maneuver and once again raises her staff.  A     

          dark shadow  appears in the red orb.                             

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                    Rise, minions of darkness!  Awaken                     

                    the spirits with your tambourine!                      

                                                                           

                              MYSTERIOUS FIGURE                            

                    You really don’t have to say                           

                    anything.                                              

                                                                           

          Five Darkballs poof into place.  The subordinate bandits         

          exchange confused glances.                                       

                                                                           

                              HEAD BANDIT                                  

                    What the hell are those?                               

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                         (menacingly)                                      

                    Balls.                                                 

                                                                           

          She shoots a pulse from her hands, and the Darkballs turn        

          into dark energy.  They fly around, knocking the subordinate     

          bandits off their horse.  Afterward, the Darkballs return to     

          their original positions and forms.                              

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                    Harass us again, and I won’t be so                     

                    merciful!  Now, go warn your                           

                    friends...and enemies!                                 

                                                                           

          The subordinate bandits frantically get back on their horses     

          and gallop off.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             35.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HEAD BANDIT                                  

                         (to herself)                                      

                    Amateurs.                                              

                                                                           

          She gallops off after them, annoyed.  Maleficent and the         

          Figure continue on their path.  As they pass the Darkballs,      

          the latter disappear.                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          LATER                                                            

                                                                           

          Maleficent and the Mysterious Figure exit the woods.             

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have                       

                    some things to take care of.                           

                                                                           

                              MYSTERIOUS FIGURE                            

                         (annoyed)                                         

                    Do you?                                                

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Yes.  Here.                                            

                                                                           

          She poofs into her hands a paper and quill, holding her          

          staff in her elbow.  She writes something on the paper and       

          poofs away the quill, so she can take her staff in her hand      

          again.  She hands him the paper and picks up her suitcase.       

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                    In about three months, take a ship                     

                    to this location, and I’ll meet you                    

                    there.  I trust you are familiar                       

                    with it.                                               

                                                                           

                              MYSTERIOUS FIGURE                            

                         (glances at paper)                                

                    Ah.  Of course.                                        

                         (looks at Maleficent)                             

                    But how can I trust you’ll show up?                    

                                                                           

          Maleficent exchanges a look with her raven, and it flies         

          onto the Mysterious Figure’s shoulder, who winces.               

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    You may borrow Diablo.                                 

                                                                           

                              MYSTERIOUS FIGURE                            

                         (sarcastically)                                   

                    Thanks.                                                

                         (more seriously)                                  

                    Can’t you give me something else,                      

                    like that necklace?                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             36.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    NOT THE NECKLACE!  It’s special to                     

                    me.  Same with that looking                            

                    glass.  If you’re not found of                         

                    birds, he can turn into a small                        

                    unicorn.                                               

                                                                           

                              MYSTERIOUS FIGURE                            

                         (to Diablo)                                       

                    Please do.                                             

                                                                           

          Diablo flies off his shoulder and transforms into the            

          unicorn from OUaT-102.  Maleficent rolls her eyes at him,        

          transforms into a dragon, and flies off.                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GRANNY’S DINER — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                        

                                                                           

          The power’s back.  Lasagna’s on the house (and at every          

          table).  There are assorted townspeople (half of whom are        

          female).  Snow, Emma, and Regina are sharing a                   

          table.  Henry, Karly, and Richie are sharing a                   

          table.  Maleficent and Lily are sharing a table.  "Only You"     

          is playing.                                                      

                                                                           

          Charming enters and sits down next to his wife, who is           

          reading A Complete Compendium of the Heartless.                  

                                                                           

                              CHARMING                                     

                    Well, Robin and I finally got the                      

                    kids to sleep.  He’s watching over                     

                    them.                                                  

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Yeah, I could have used my                             

                    deputies’ help.                                        

                                                                           

          Meanwhile, Henry is staring pensively into the                   

          distance.  Karly snaps her fingers to catch his attention.       

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Hey!                                                   

                                                                           

          He reacts.                                                       

                                                                           

                              KARLY (cont’d)                               

                    What’s wrong, Skyguy?                                  

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    It’s been, what, ten months since                      

                    Violet left?                                           

                                                                           

          Now Karly understands.                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             37.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY (cont’d)                               

                    You know, I had such a good                            

                    streak.  Hadn’t thought about her                      

                    all day, until now.                                    

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    So?  There’s nothing wrong with                        

                    that.  You miss her.                                   

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Well, how am I supposed to get over                    

                    her?                                                   

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    You won’t.                                             

                                                                           

          Henry is visibly offended.                                       

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    I think what Karly means is Violet                     

                    will always hold a special place in                    

                    your heart.                                            

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    That’s the thing about first                           

                    love.  Sometimes even second.  Like                    

                    Emma and your dad.                                     

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Or Lily.                                               

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    I’m right here, Richie!                                

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Or Regina and Daniel.  Basically,                      

                    you shouldn’t worry if you never                       

                    get over Violet.  But you will move                    

                    on, in time.                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Hmm.  And where did you hear all of                    

                    this?                                                  

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Guinan.                                                

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Whoopi Goldberg.                                       

                                                                           

                              KARLY AND RICHIE                             

                         (in unison)                                       

                    Star Trek.                                             

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             38.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Henry takes a bite of his lasagna.                               

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Here it is.                                            

                                                                           

          She points to and illustration of a Darkside in the book and     

          shows it to Emma and Regina.                                     

                                                                           

                              CHARMING                                     

                    Let me see.                                            

                                                                           

          She shows him.                                                   

                                                                           

                              CHARMING (cont’d)                            

                    You guys fought this thing?                            

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Twice.                                                 

                                                                           

          Snow turns the book back to herself and begins paging            

          through.                                                         

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    I’m seeing all sorts of crazy                          

                    creatures in here.  Darkballs,                         

                    Neoshadows, Invisibles...                              

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    And that’s just a book of Pureblood                    

                    Heartless.  The originals.                             

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                         (sarcastically)                                   

                    Well, that’s just dandy.                               

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Don’t worry, I can get you a list                      

                    of ones that were made                                 

                    artificially.                                          

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Will it be as in-depth as this one?                    

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Well, there’s more of them, so...                      

                                                                           

                              CHARMING                                     

                    Well, at the very least, it will                       

                    give us an idea of what to watch                       

                    out for.                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             39.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    What ARE we up against?                                

                                                                           

          Maleficent gets up.                                              

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    You have NO idea.  The Heartless                       

                    are part of a force that you have                      

                    NEVER seen the likes of before.                        

                                                                           

          She begins to walk out, but stops to talk to Richie.             

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                    How’s the Sigel?                                       

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Quiet.  Calm.  Still.                                  

                                                                           

          Lily is watching this conversation.                              

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Okay.                                                  

                                                                           

          Maleficent exits.  Emma watches her leave, something between     

          suspicious and confused.                                         

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT FOUR                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	5. Chapter 5

          CONTINUED:                                             40.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TAG                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. OCEAN — DAY — FLASHBACK                                     

                                                                           

          A large ship is sitting in the ocean.  It is labelled,           

          "Highwind."  On its deck is the Mysterious Figure, facing        

          the bow.  In the distance, a raging dragon — Maleficent —        

          flies toward the ship, breathing fire into the air and           

          roaring frequently.                                              

                                                                           

          She lands on the stern of the ship, rocking it back.  She        

          roars, as she transforms back into a humanoid, at which          

          point she is screaming in rage.  She is wearing the outfit       

          from OUaT-416 (albeit a bit more disheveled) and carrying        

          her suitcase and staff, both of which she drops on the           

          deck.  The Mysterious Figure turns to face her.                  

                                                                           

                              MYSTERIOUS FIGURE                            

                    Did something happen?                                  

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    STAY OUT OF IT!                                        

                                                                           

          She leaps off the stern, next to the Mysterious Figure           

          (superhero landing) and storms over to the bow, grabbing         

          onto the railing, where she recomposes herself.  The             

          Mysterious figure walks up to her side.                          

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                         (calmly)                                          

                    Let’s dock.  We have much to do.                       

                                                                           

          Cut to a wide shot of the ship off the coast of a pair of        

          islands, one larger than the other.  There are also some         

          tiny islands, as well.  A town sits on the larger island,        

          while the smaller island appears to be more of a park.  They     

          have arrived at none other than Destiny Islands.                 

                                                                           

                              END OF TAG                                   

                                                                           

                                                             FADE OUT.     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           


End file.
